ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultra Fusion Brace
is a transformation brace used by Hikaru in Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors!. This bracelet is a successor to the Strium Brace, which at that time was Ultraman Taro's alternate form and allows the combination of Ultraman Ginga and Victory into Ultraman Ginga Victory. History Ultraman Ginga S The Movie Ultraman Zero was entrusted by Ultraman King to give the Ultra Fusion Brace to Hikaru and Shou. However, to make sure that they were worthy users, Zero was told to give them a proper trial with the sealed form of Ultra Fusion Brace as a handcuff, cuffing the two together while they trained. Soon after Hikaru and Shou passed the trial, the Ultra Fusion Brace revealed its true form. Right after Musashi succeeded in rescuing the sealed Ultramen, the Heisei Ultramen gave their powers to the brace. Ultra Fight Victory After Shou succeeded in rescuing Hikaru from Yapool's prison, Shou and Hikaru used the Ultra Fusion Brace to defeat Yapool. Ultraman X Ultra Fusion Brace was used again to finish off Guar Spectre by unleashing Tiga to Gaia's finisher alongside Exceed X. Powers Transformation * : The Ultra Fusion Brace allows Ginga to fuse with Victory to become Ultraman Ginga Victory. To do that, Hikaru twists Ultraman Ginga Victory's face 90 degrees clockwise, then Hikaru and Shou jump to do the Ultra-Touch. The powers stored in the Ultra Fusion Brace can only be accessed when Hikaru and Shou transform into Ginga Victory. Image restoriation.jpeg|Ultra Touch Techniques Ginga Victory's Technique * : Ultraman Ginga Victory's signature move, fired in a '+' position. This technique is made by combining the powers of all previous Heisei Ultras. Past Heisei Ultras' Techniques The Ultra Fusion Brace allows Ultraman Ginga Victory to use any of the powers/techniques of the previous Heisei Ultras, Tiga-Zero. However, out of all the spins in one roulette, Tiga, Dyna and Gaia shared the same section, this could be due to either limited number of sections or how these three are always portrayed in most films under one team-up. In Tiga, Dyna and Gaia's case, when Hikaru uses this section, Ginga Victory will automatically use all these three Ultras' power. *Ultraman Tiga: Zepellion Ray *Ultraman Dyna: Solgent Ray *Ultraman Gaia: Photon Edge *Ultraman Cosmos: Full Moon Rect/Cosmium Ray *Ultraman Nexus: Cross-Ray Schtrom/Over-Ray Schtrom *Ultraman Max: Maxium Cannon/Galaxy Cannon *Ultraman Mebius: Mebium Shoot/Mebium Burst *Ultraman Zero: Wide Zero Shot/Emerium Slash Ultra Fusion Shoot.gif|Ultra Fusion Shoot Zepellion Ray.gif|Zepellion Ray Solgent Ray.gif|Solgent Ray Photon Edge.gif|Photon Edge Mebium Shoot.gif|Mebium Shoot Wide Zero Shot.gif|Wide Zero Shot GV ES.JPG|Emerium Slash Gallery 10897867_714169805369547_3217433078755406875_n.jpg Ultra Fusion Brace 2.jpg Ultra Fusion Brace 3.jpg|Ultra Fusion Brace scanned by the Victory Lancer. 070c0cd592972befe2c989ad42603dce.image.500x326.jpg Ultra Fusion Brace 4.jpg|Ultraman Zero selected in the roulette. ultra_fusion_brace_off.png img_9t.jpeg Screenshot_20170403-164559.png Screenshot_20170403-164514.png Screenshot_20170403-164501.png Screenshot_20170403-164644.png Screenshot_20170403-164849.png Cab0cc16.jpg Trivia *The bracelet has no activation announcement when in usage, instead one is provided by the users, Hikaru and Shou. However, in toy version, their actors, Takuya Negishi and Kiyotaka Uji provided voices for its merchandise. *The Ultra Touch formation made by Hikaru and Shou is similar to that of Seiji Hokuto and Yuko Minami when they transform into Ultraman Ace. *Compared to the Strium Brace, while the former's powers were loaned by the original Ultra Brothers, the Ultra Fusion Brace instead copied them. However, the only downside is that, it isn't capable of supporting Hikaru whenever he is in danger outside of his transformation as Ultraman Ginga. *Aside from emitting original grunts, the use of past Ultra Powers also caused the background to momentarily change, resembling their original rises. id:Ultra Fusion Brace Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Transformation Items Category:Ultra Items Category:Ultra Weapons Category:Bracers